


That Kiss

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Prompts and Requests [58]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor's POV, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Love, Prompt Fic, Romance, The Princess Bride - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: Watching The Princess Bride with Rose inspires the Doctor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For jeeno2, who prompted me with "Ten and Rose, nervous first kiss."  
> Recognizable dialogue is from "The Princess Bride."

The Doctor was surprised when Rose chose a movie night for their night off from universe saving. After all, it had only been a couple of days since the incident with the Wire. "Well, not every telly is going to attack us. And I just thought we could relax on the sofa. Snuggle up under the wooly blanket...."

She had him at "snuggle."

****

Rose came to the small media room in the library dressed comfortably in her snoozing sheep jimjams. She was radiant, even with her hair in a messy bun and face free of makeup. She settled in comfortably next to him. She paused before pulling the blanket over them.

"Can't believe that you're comfy in that. Take off your suit jacket, at least," Rose demanded.

"I'm comfy!" the Doctor protested.

Rose arched an eyebrow. The Doctor did the same. He ended the standoff by removing his suit jacket. Rose pulled the blanket over them and settled back with a smile, snuggling into his side. She was pressed against him, all along his left side. 

The Doctor took a shaky breath, both reveling in and terrified by the contact. "So, what to watch?" he asked, his voice an octave higher than usual.

Rose glanced at him, puzzled. "Well....I'm in the mood for something funny. S'been a little....stressful lately."

For a split second there was an image in his mind- Rose, face gone, dumped on the street - and he had to suppress a shudder.

"Light and funny it is," he agreed. He aimed the sonic at the flat screen television on the wall. He had something silly in mind- "Young Frankenstein," perhaps, but his time ship had other ideas as "The Princess Bride" began to play. 

"Oh, good one," Rose smiled.

He nodded. It wasn't what he had in mind but Rose was happy, and that was all that mattered. "We've seen it over and over, though," he commented.

"S'comforting. Like a security blanket or a nice hug," she returned. She rested her head on his shoulder. He glanced down at her, then shifted so his arm was around her shoulders. She sighed happily. 

The Doctor tilted his head against the top of hers. He pressed his lips to the crown of her head. She pressed in impossibly closer, stretching her arm across his torso. He wondered how she could see the screen, but she seemed content. 

The intent of the movie was to comfort and relax but the Doctor felt his heart rate increase with the combination of physical contact and her pheromones. He reckoned there was no possible way she could not know how she was affecting him. 

She gently patted his chest and raised her head enough to smile at him, then she snuggled back in as Buttercup ordered Westley to make her saddle shine. 

The Doctor tried to concentrate on the movie. He laughed in all the right places. He even chimed in "Anybody want a peanut?" along with Rose, as had become their custom. 

But as they watched the movie, the Doctor's attention was fully on Rose. He couldn't stop thinking about her face, her lips, which were nearly irretrievably stolen from her. Her beautiful mind, nearly lost. It was becoming clear to him if he didn't try, if he didn't stop being a coward, he would regret never moving forward with her. He would regret never feeling her lips press against his. Well, he amended, never as Rose. He'd kissed her Bad Wolf self and her possessed self, but never her. The Doctor wanted to know what kissing pure, unadulterated Rose Tyler would be like.

He realized that Rose would likely welcome it. She wouldn't reject him. He also realized she wasn't going to make the first move. Although wasn't cuddling like this considered a move? She had already made the first move. She was just waiting to see if her move would be rejected. It wouldn't. She could jump in his lap and snog him senseless and it wouldn't be rejected. 

But since he hadn't exactly been the most reliable of potential suitors, how would she know, unless he made some sort of move. It was like playing a chess, this human romance game. She makes a move, he makes a move....checkmate. (For a split second he imagined himself announcing, "You could jump into my lap and snog me silly and I wouldn't reject it," jumping straight to checkmate. As explicit as that would have been, it wasn't how he wanted to handle it.)

The Doctor had no idea what to do. He sighed loudly. 

"Are you all right?" Rose asked, snatching up the sonic and pausing the movie. The sight of her effortlessly wielding the sonic thrilled him, just a bit. "Doctor?"

"M'fine, why?" he finally answered, having come to his senses.

"You're distracted. What's going on? Usually you talk all the way through this. Y'know, how you helped William Goldman with the Fire Swamp scene when he had writer's block...how he was easier to work with than Douglas Adams...things like that."

"You've already heard those stories."

"Never stopped you before." 

She had a point. "Just....wanted to relax and enjoy the movie. And I am. I really am."

"You've got something on your mind," Rose decided. "What's up? You're bored, yeah? All this resting up has you goin' barmy."

The Doctor shook his head and stated emphatically, "No. It is not. I can say with confidence that I am not bored." His gaze landed on her mouth and she bit her lip fetchingly. It took some effort to drag his eyes back to her eyes. "I...I'm just fine. Let's watch the movie. We're getting to our favorite part.... Mawwiage and all that....." 

Rose stared at him for a few more seconds, sighed, and put her head back on his shoulder. He sensed a moment had been lost. She sonicked the television again. 

The movie played on. Inigo Montoya found the man who killed his father. Westley vowed to fight Rugen to the pain. The Doctor barely registered any of it. He could feel Rose's disappointment as acutely as his own. 

Finally, Buttercup's lips pressed to Westley's for the kiss to end all kisses. "Since the invention of the kiss, there have been five kisses rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind," the Grandpa declared.

"The end," Rose sighed. 

The Doctor didn't want it to be the end. He steadied his nerves, and commented, with a casualness he did not feel, "That's some claim."

"What?" Rose asked. She sat up straight to look at him.

"To say that particular kiss beat them all. The most passionate, the most pure. That one kiss beat it."

"Well, Westley and Buttercup did have the most perfect love, you know. Of course it was better than those five other ones."

"Well....all things being relative..." His eyes fixed on her mouth again and she grinned, her tongue poking out. 

"You think you could do better?" she asked with a smirk.

Quite suddenly the way forward seemed quite clear. A sense of calm came over him, and he returned her smirk. "Oh, I'm fairly sure I could. Or better yet, we could."

Rose beamed. "I'm not sure we'd get it perfect on the first go, though," she murmured as she leaned forward slightly.

"Possibly not," he conceded. "But it would be worth a try." He leaned in closer. He could feel her breath on his lips and it gave him goosebumps. He kept his composure, but it was a challenge.

Rose began to speak, "Trying's good. I like try...."

Rose was interrupted by his lips pressing softly against hers, like a question. She answered with the sweetest return of pressure. He pulled her closer, and she slid a hand into his hair, and for a while time, space stopped and let them have their moment. It was bliss. Westley and Buttercup would be hard pressed to beat that, he mused. 

Eventually the kiss ebbed away and the Doctor leaned his forehead against Rose's. "That was a good first attempt," he breathed.

"Practice makes perfect, y'know," she murmured before kissing him again. They fell into this kiss, taking time to memorize the feel of the other's lips, gradually falling into a sweet exploration of each other's mouths.

When they had to break apart to breathe (the Doctor was breathless despite his respiratory bypass) Rose looked at him seriously and asked, "So....is this a test we're conducting for today only, or....."

It hurt the Doctor's hearts to see the uncertainty in her eyes. Knowing it was his fault, he was quick to reassure her. He cupped her cheek gently and asked, "Oh, Rose Tyler, how long are you gonna stay with me?" 

Her eyes widened. It was the first time he'd ever asked her. She blurted, "Forever."

He gasped, then told her, "Then that's how long. Not just for today. You've got me, Rose. For however long forever is." He gave her a small smile. "As you wish." Rose leaned against him again, her face nuzzled against his neck. With a start he realized he'd made her cry. "Rose?" he asked. He decided to try making her laugh. "That wasn't half corny, was it?"

Rose looked up at him, tear tracks on her face. He hesitantly wiped a tear with his thumb. "That was beautiful," she answered. And then she throughly surprised and thrilled him by climbing into his lap as he had wished. She snogged him quite senseless.

They both agreed afterward, that even if they hadn't quite beaten Westley and Buttercup yet, their kisses had definitely made it into the top five.


End file.
